Lifting his curse
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Bella is 6 when she tells Klaus he is like THE BEAST in her book. Can True Love's kiss really break any curse? Who is Klaus' true love? Just a short one I've had in my head for a while... Might get bigger later but that's it for now!I added Nanny's POV, along with Elijah's and Katerina's.
1. Lifting his curse

_**Lifting his curse**_

_This is a little one-shot. A little Christmas gift from me to all of my readers._

_It's an idea I've had a while back and that's been dancing in my mind ever since... I've finally put it on paper... _

_If you are numerous to like it and review, I might word some more on it later and develop it but for now it's done!_

_Read and enjoy my friends!_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_

_Lorelei Candice Black_

* * *

Klaus was lonely. He had been for a while and he felt like there wasn't a person on this earth that could understand him. It was now the year 1436 and he was, once more, all alone.

That's probably why he was here right now, in the house of a man whose loyalty he had created… The man was noble but had money problems when Klaus found him. He gave him some money and compelled the man to be his friend.

Klaus knew that the man's friendship and loyalty was faked but he couldn't help but think that it was all he had… He would never admit it to anyone but he didn't think anyone could love him… Why could they? His own father didn't love him… He was a monster after all right?

Right now, Klaus was sitting in the library of his _friend_'s house.

Klaus had met Charlie one day in London. The man was on a business trip away from home and got himself in some trouble. Klaus saw something in the man that reminded him of his elder brother Elijah and helped him. Later, the man was compelled to be Klaus' loyal friend and to trust him. Klaus had shown what he was to his new 'friend' and made sure he wouldn't be afraid.

Soon, Charlie was inviting Klaus to come home with him and stay with them a few days.

When he was introduced to Charlie's family, Klaus was introduced to Renee, Charlie's wife who looked like she wouldn't mind cheating on her husband with half the men in town and to Isabella, the daughter of the couple. He had also been introduced to the little girl's nursemaid who happened to be a witch. She had known right away what he was but she promised not to interfere with anything as long as little Isabella was safe. Apparently, the old woman stayed there only for the little girl's sake. She hated Charlie and his wife but loved Isabella like she was her own. Klaus had stayed only a few days with them and kept in touch with Charlie, liking the idea of having a place to stay if he ever came near this area again.

It had been a couple of years ago and now that he his travels brought him back in this area, he had decided he would move in with Charlie for a few weeks until he left town again.

The original vampire was deep in thought, thinking about this faked/forced friendship with the human and the fact that it was working better than he thought it ever would when he heard a little heart coming closer. He turned around and saw a small child trying to hide behind the bookshelves.

He smiled.

It was Isabella, Charlie's 6 years old daughter and it looked like she was trying to sneak in to the library, a room he knew Charlie forbid her to enter because he thought women shouldn't be allowed to read.

He saw her wave at him and she whispered:

"Is anyone else here?" She asked in a hushed tone he managed to hear only thanks to his super vampire abilities.

Klaus was sure nobody else could have heard her. He nodded his answer and watched her getting out of her hiding spot and walking toward him. She was small for her age but pretty with a bright smile on her face and was clutching a big book tightly to her chest.

Charlie would not have been happy to see this…

His eyes widened when little Isabella managed to climb on his lap with her book and asked him:

"Did your Belle already help you break your curse?" Her tone was very innocent and he didn't know what to make of this.

Why wasn't she afraid of sitting on his lap? What was she doing alone with him?

"What do you mean?" He asked as calmly as he could.

"Well, you look like _the Beast_ from the book." She said, showing him an illustrated version of "_The Beauty and the Beast_" before she added "and I heard Nanny talking with one of her friends about a curse you were having a hard time breaking. Her friend said that you are a monster… Is it true?" She asked very innocently.

"You think I look like the monster in your book?" He asked her.

Surprisingly, he didn't mind her being on his lap. How could he be so comfortable with this situation?

"The Beast is not a monster he's just lonely and misunderstood!" She replied brightly.

He wondered how she could know such big words.

"Who told you that?"

"Nobody, I read the story and made my own idea! So, are you like him? What kind of Beast are you?" She asked.

"You can read already?"

"Nanny taught me!" She replied quickly, waiting for his answer.

"Do you believe in vampires?" Klaus asked her then, wanting to see how she would react.

"Yes, Nanny killed a bad one last summer… He wanted to eat me and she killed him with her magic! She said you knew about it but Dad and mother can't know!"

He smiled.

"Well, I am a member of the oldest family of vampires. I am half vampire…"

"What's the other half?" She asked without parting with her beautifully innocent smile and soft brown eyes.

"The other half is werewolf."

"And what is the curse Nanny was speaking about?" She asked curiously.

Was it his imagination or was she snuggling to his side?

"My parents thought I was a monster so they put a curse on me to restrain my werewolf half." He replied, wondering if she would understand the word '_restrain_'.

"Why did they do it?" She was curious now.

"Because they thought it made me a monster…"

He didn't know why he was telling this young girl the truth but he liked that she was spending time with him on her own, without being forced to and that she didn't seem to mind.

"Well, they were wrong! You're not a monster! You're a prince, just like the Beast! You just need to find your Belle to break your curse!" She replied.

"There is a ritual to break my curse… But it requires some sacrifices…some killings…" He replied, again not knowing what was compelling him to tell her the truth. Should he even speak about killing people in front of such an innocent and pure girl?

"Nanny told me that what was in this book is right! True love's kiss can break any curse she said!" Little Isabella told him.

"I don't think it would work for me sweetheart!" He replied with a smile.

"Yes it would, she said so to her friend!" She replied before she added: "Can you give me another book please? Dad will be here soon and he doesn't want me to read…" She got off his lap and stood in front of a shelf.

"Why do you do it then?" Klaus asked her with a smile as he stood too and put the first book back while handing her another.

"Because I want to and I like it!" She was smiling brightly.

"That's a rebel mind you've got here… I hope it won't get you in trouble!" Klaus said before he heard someone coming closer.

Isabella understood and immediately went to hide. Before she snuck out of the room she had time to tell him:

"Good luck finding your true love Mister Klaus! I hope you'll meet her soon and be happy ever after!"

She had said that with a bright smile before she left the room behind her father's back.

Klaus smiled. He didn't know what was so special about this girl but he knew one thing for sure: He would see her again soon.

* * *

Over the next few years, Klaus would make a point of visiting Charlie once a year, always around Isabella's birthday. He would always bring her the prettiest presents (dolls, jewelry, books, dresses,...) and enjoyed her smile when she discovered the small treasures.

He didn't know or understand why suddenly he cared but he did and he wanted this young girl to stay happy.

The hybrid had just arrived for his latest visit to Charlie and his family and the vampire saw an old man that was maybe 60 years old shaking Charlie's hand.

"Charlie, what's going on mate?" Klaus greeted the man.

"Klaus! Nice to see you! This is John Simons, a rich neighbour. He came to tell me he would like me to consider him as Isabella's husband." Charlie replied.

"Well, you've still got time don't you? She's just a little girl!" Klaus replied.

It was completely silly of Charlie to start looking for someone now and even more to even think of considering such man… He was almost dead already!

"The little girl is celebrating her 16th birthday tomorrow… I want to be able to marry her soon… She's almost too old already…"

Klaus frowned… Was it possible that she had grown so much already? Turning around, he half listened to Charlie listing her suitors to him while he watched her walking with Nanny in the gardens. She had grown into a very pretty young woman… She still looked innocent and pure and was simply a beauty…

A Beauty…

It brought in the vampire memories of the first time he talked with the girl about his curse… True love's kiss… He didn't believe in it but could it be true?

"You're really considering marrying her to one of those decaying amount of flesh? Those men are all way too old for her… She would be unhappy with them!" Klaus said.

He had to find something… If he didn't do something the smile he was seeing on her face would be the last. He smiled when he noticed she was wearing the necklace he had given her 3 years ago.

"What do you want me to do? I can't afford to marry her to someone younger… Those men are the only ones who are willing to marry her without a dowry!" Charlie replied.

"I will do it!" Klaus replied before he could think.

Did he just agree to marry this human girl?

"Did you just say you wanted to marry her?" Charlie asked.

This was his occasion of backing out of it… he could say he was just joking and watch her get married to one of those horrid men…

"I did. I will marry her without any dowry!" Klaus said instead.

He would make sure she was happy, always…Maybe even forever if she wanted to.

"I know she's okay with you being a vampire and all but are you sure you want to marry her? You wouldn't be as free as you are now!" Charlie said.

Indeed, a few years ago, Klaus had told Charlie Renee and Isabella could know about what he was. It was simpler than trying to find a reason to why he didn't age or even explaining to Charlie why Isabella wasn't curious as to why he hadn't aged.

"I don't want her to marry one of those disgusting men… I will take care of her… It will be fine… She will be happy!" Klaus replied.

"Right…and if she doesn't wish to become a vampire you could always pass her as a widow somewhere… Okay… Well, I have to be truthful with you, I'm happier with the idea of her marrying you…" Charlie said, taking his time and smiling.

"So that's settled then?" Klaus asked, still shocked.

With all the things he had done over the years, getting married had never been one of them. Why did he care so much for this small human girl? He didn't know the answer but he knew he would make sure she was happy, even if he had to stay away from her… Charlie was right, he could settle Isabella in one of his castles somewhere and pretend he was dead to the world…stay her friend and visit her once in a while… She would have money and power and be able to do anything she wished…

* * *

That same evening during dinner, Charlie announced his decision to his family and Isabella looked shocked but since the spark of happiness didn't leave her eyes, Klaus guessed she wasn't too mad about this.

Since Renee wanted things to happen quickly, they organized the wedding for a few days later. Charlie decided that Klaus and his future bride wouldn't be allowed to see each other or speak before then and so the young girl was isolated in her chambers until the big day.

When the day of the wedding arrived, Klaus still couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into… Why didn't he run away? Why was he doing this? Why couldn't he stop thinking about his bride to be? In the last few days, ever since he had since her as a grown up for the first time, she hadn't left his mind… He had drawn her over and over again until he didn't have anymore paper… She had grown into a very beautiful young woman and he hated the idea of anyone else having her.

"You ready my friend?" Charlie asked him.

"Yes, I think so…" Klaus replied.

After the ceremony, it was planed that they would immediately leave to go to Klaus' castle that was on the other side of the country. The vampire had an important meeting he couldn't delay with his brother Elijah and so the newly weds would have to leave right away. Renee looked happy enough about this. She never seemed to care much for her daughter.

The ceremony was quick and beautiful.

* * *

Before he knew it, Klaus was married and Isabella Swan was now Isabella Mickealson.

Charlie said goodbye to his daughter while the servants loaded the carriage with her stuff and soon, they were finally alone and could speak.

"Thank you for what you did… As a vampire I'm sure you have other things to do than saving me from having to wed some creepy old man…" The young woman said softly.

"Well, as you mentioned, I am a vampire and I have all the time in the world… Plus, I remember a 6 years old girl who came to speak to me, even though most people think I'm a monster…" he replied with a smile.

They were sitting face to face for the moment.

"I still think you look like the prince in _Beauty and the Beast_…and I truly hoped you would meet the one who would give you the kiss to break your curse…" she replied.

"I want you to know that I will not force you to do anything Isabella… You're my wife…But you don't have to act like it… I just want you to be happy!" Klaus said, wanting to get this out of the way as soon as possible.

"Oh… You don't…You don't want me that way?" She asked shyly.

"What? Of course I do Isabella!" He said as he took her small and delicate hands in his. He added "No matter how long I've lived I'm still a man and there is not a man in his right mind wouldn't want you that way… But I don't want you to give yourself to me out of duty… When you do, I want it to be because you want to!" He kissed her hands and saw her smile.

"Nanny told me it was my duty as a wife… That I wouldn't have a choice… She said that I might even come to enjoy it…" She said.

"You will… When and if you decide you want this!" He replied.

She smiled at him softly and he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. She was his…

"Nanny told me your story… The whole story… I'm sorry about Tatia…" She said.

"It was a long time ago… I'm over it…" he wasn't comfortable speaking about his first love with his new wife.

"You didn't deserve it… I know that I don't know your brother but I will never understand how she could play with the two of you like this… you might not want to hear this but I can't help but think that she deserved what she got…" She said tentatively. She was obviously afraid of hurting his feelings.

"You're amazing you know that? You're one of the first people who know everything who think this way…" Klaus said.

"Klaus… Would you mind calling me Bella instead of Isabella? My mother chose that name for me and I never really liked it…" She asked softly later…

"You course Sweetheart. Bella it will be… and see how fitting it is for you truly are a beauty!" He said, making her blush.

He loved seeing her blush. Why didn't he want her blood? Why did the idea of anyone drinking her blood make him so mad?

They talked some more before they had to stop for some food. When they were done eating, they climbed back into the carriage where Klaus made sure there would be a lot of books to entertain his wife during the trip.

* * *

It took them two weeks to reach his castle but they took their time, stopped along the way and he made sure it wasn't too boring for her. By the time they arrived, they hadn't kissed or consumed their union but they were true friends and it was already great for him.

"It's a very beautiful place you've got here!" she told him after he introduced her to the maids and showed her the place.

"Thank you. Unfortunately, we will have to share a room… It would make the maids and servant suspicious of we had separate rooms… People might start to talk…" He said later as he showed her his bedroom.

"So we'll share… it's okay… Your bed is large enough… I'm sure 3 other person could join us in it and we would still have enough room…" She replied with a smile right before the maids carried her stuff inside the room and put them away where they were told.

* * *

Life for the next few months went by without any trouble. At night, Bella and Klaus would both share the same bed and if at first the young woman kept shyly to her side, she now enjoyed falling asleep snuggled into the vampire's arms, where she felt safe and happy.

Klaus liked it too. He was never happier than when he had his wife in his arms. It hadn't taken him long to realize he was in love with her… He had found love and enjoyed spending as much time as possible with her. He hadn't told her anything and didn't plan on it either…

His family would probably make fun of him if they were here right now… He had always said that love made people weak and here he was, so in love with this human girl that the thought of taking care of his primal needs with another girl until she was ready to be his never even crossed his mind…

The more time passed and the more he felt guilty…

With anyone else she could have had children and lead a different life… Was it really fare of him to keep her with him? Of course he could show her the world and offer her anything she wanted but he couldn't give her children and he knew it was something every woman dreamed of…

* * *

When the time to celebrate their 2 years anniversary, he had realized that he had to let her go… He couldn't keep her by his side because he was afraid of being alone… She deserved better than a vampire life… He needed to set her free.

"Your father wants you to visit him… Your mother is sick and he wants you close by…" he told her that morning as they ate breakfast.

"When are we leaving?" She asked him.

"We're not… You are." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

He sighted, he needed to be brave and set her free.

"Bella… I've been selfish with you… I'm keeping you here because I feel lonely and that's not right of me… You deserve much more than this and I can't… I came to love you…truly… and I can't be selfish with you anymore… I want you to go to your father… I've arranged for you to leave later this morning… You will go back to your father's and spend some time with him there… I don't want you to come back until you find you love me too and could be ready to be my wife…Truly and totally…" The tears in his eyes showed how difficult it was for him to say this.

"What? Klaus I…" She started to say but he cut her off.

"Bella please.. I love you and I can't bear the idea that I'm keeping you here when there is so much more you could be doing… I won't be mad if you choose not to come back… I'll be sad, but not mad and you will still have my title and my money… You'll be able to see the world if that's what you want…" He added as he stood and turned his back on her.

The tears on his face were more numerous and Bella was lost.

"Don't get me wrong, I want to keep you here Love, I really do… But it's wrong of me… So I'm setting you free! For the first time in my existence I'm willing to do the right thing… So now you're going to go pack a bag and leave… In a few weeks you'll send me a letter to tell me if you're coming back or if I need to send you your stuff… You'll go leave in our London house and be happy and live a full human life if that's what you want… Don't come back unless you're ready to be my wife forever… I couldn't bear the heartbreak if you came back to change your mind later… Now, please make this easier on me and go…" he said.

Bella understood why he did this and stood too but before she walked out, she put her hand on his shoulder and said:

"You're a good man Klaus, I always knew it… Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

Then she left.

Bella did as he told her and packed her bag and climbed into the carriage that drove her back to her father's house so she could see her Mother for the last time.

The further she was from Klaus, the worst she felt. She missed him. She missed his sweet words, his laugh, his soft touch on her cheek every time she blushed… After a few days on the road, she was missing the sweet kisses he would press on her forehead and her cheeks. She also missed the rose he gave her everyday.

She had been surprised and shocked when her father announced that Klaus would be her husband but she had quickly realized that she had been lucky: he was young, good looking, rich and considerate with her… She knew immediately he would make her happy and she had been right… Over the last 2 years, she didn't have a single bad moment with him…

Would she want to live forever by his side though? Was she ready to be his wife, truly and completely? Did she love him?

She knew she liked him a lot, she found him good looking, funny, smart, talented… She loved it when he was around and always could tell when he was in the same room as she was… Her heart always jumped when he touched her and she hated it when girls flirted with him…

* * *

When she arrived in her childhood home, Bella was greeted by her father and told him that Klaus couldn't join them because he had some important business to tend to. Her mother had passed away and the burial was that same afternoon. Of course Bella was sad but she had never been close to her mother, she just wanted to be there for her father.

The week after the funeral, Bella couldn't think of anything else beside Klaus. She was sure now that she was in love with him and she needed to go back to him as soon as possible to let him know… She hated the idea that he might think she was abandoning him…

She hadn't stayed with her father more than a week before she went back on the road, claiming that there was an emergency back home.

* * *

Bella hadn't left for 2 days that Klaus already missed her like crazy. He told the maids not to bother him before he called them and locked himself in his drawing room where he spent his time drawing his love and trying to make the most perfect picture of her… he didn't feed… He couldn't feed until he knew what she had decided…

* * *

When Bella finally arrived, a maid greeted her:

"My Lady… The master locked himself in his drawing room 2 days after you left and he didn't leave it since…" The scared maid told her.

"Thank you… Please take my bags to our room and get a big dinner ready." She said before she rushed to his drawing room.

She knew he had locked the room from the inside but she also knew where to find a copy of the key. She grabbed it and opened the door, letting the light from the corridor to fill the dark room. It was obvious that the candles and burned out a long time ago.

"I've asked to be left alone! Go before I kill you!" Klaus growled. Bella couldn't help but notice that it sounded weak.

"It's me Klaus… What did you do to yourself my love?" She asked as she rushed to his side.

"Bella? My Bella? Am I hallucinating?" He asked her, caressing her cheeks.

"I'm here… I love you Klaus… I don't ever want to be away from you… I missed you like crazy… I love you so much…" She said as she hugged him close.

"What did you do to yourself?" she asked again as the maid brought him a warm cup of blood.

Indeed, he drank blood from a couple of prisoners that one of his servants bled daily… He used criminals and had chosen this method of feeding so he didn't upset Bella too much.

"I waited for you my love…" He replied softly, looking at her in the eyes.

"Drink up and don't ever scare me like this again!" She said, feeling relived that he was fine.

Klaus drank the cup of blood and told the maid to leave.

Bella got closer to him.

"Do you mean it Love? Are you really here to stay?" he asked her.

"There is no place in the world I'd rather be than in your arms Klaus… I love you… I'm not going anywhere… I'm in your life for good!" She said.

"So, does it mean that you're ready to be my wife, truly and completely?" He asked her.

"Yes." She replied simply with a soft blush.

"May I kiss the bride then?" He asked her.

"You may kiss the bride." She giggled.

That's when they shared their first kiss ever. Klaus felt the change in him almost immediately and knew right here and there that Bella had been right all those years ago: True love's kiss had the power to break every curse in the world.

"So, did it work?" she asked, knowing he would understand her question.

"Yes Love, it did… You broke my curse!" he said softly before he brought her even closer and kissed her again.

"As much as I'd like to stay in your arms all night long, you need to eat and so do I. Let's go have some dinner!"

He smiled and they both went down in the dinning room to eat a big dinner together.

"I think I'm going to awaken my siblings tomorrow… I have some apologizing to do!" He announced later that night as they were in bed.

"I'll support you whatever you do my love." She replied before she kissed his chest and closed her eyes.

Klaus fell asleep with a big smile on his face and feeling completely at rest for the first time in a very long time. He had his one true love in his arms and his curse had been broken… No matter what his siblings decided the next day, he was happy… he had his family now and didn't need them anymore!

True love had lifted his curse!

* * *

_So, what do you think of this? _

_Can I get a little review about this please?_

_REVIEW and SHARE with your friends!_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


	2. Nanny's POV

_**Lifting his curse**_

_Nanny's POV_

As I laid on my death bed after a long life, my thoughts turned toward the job that turned my life around… I had been a nurse for several years when Charlie Swan hired me to take care of his child to be born… That little girl changed my life and the way I saw the world… She had been a ray of sunshine and grown into an entire sun in my life and I wouldn't have had such a good life without her…

When Isabella was born, her mother didn't hide her disappointment that the child was a girl instead of a boy… She had wished for a boy to carry on her husband's name and seemed to hate her baby girl instantly for not being a boy… What was the weirdest was that Charlie Swan didn't seem to mind that he had a girl: he loved her just the same…

I could still remember my first day, when I got the job and settled in my room, near the child's bedroom.

"Here you go Miss Wentworth. You're only charge will be to take care of our child to come." Charlie Swan said as he showed her what would be her room for the years to come.

"Thank you sir." I had replied.

Later, I had had a sit down with Mister Swan so he could tell me the rules of his house and how he wanted the child to come to be raised. I didn't really agree with the rules he had set in case the child was a daughter but I knew that I didn't have much choice. Being a witch, it was hard for me to find a job close to home. I wanted to stay close to my family but if people didn't know about my being a witch, they knew there was something weird about my whole family… I was lucky to have gotten this job and I couldn't afford to screw things up…not if I wanted to stay close to my mother.

* * *

As soon as my eyes landed on the baby girl, I knew that she had a special destiny and that I needed to help her get there… It's not like she could count on her mother… Renee, Charlie's wife was more interested in flirting around than taking care of her daughter.

As I watched her grow up, I knew it would be hard to listen to her father's order…

The girl loved books and when she turned 5 being read to just wasn't enough already and she wanted more. I decided to go against her father's unfair rules and taught her how to read, making sure she understood that it had to stay a secret. She was very bright and could read on her own when she was just 6.

I started getting scared for the girl I came to love like my own when Charlie befriended Klaus, the original hybrid vampire and brought him home to meet the family…

I still remember how our first encounter went, back when Isabella was still 4 years old.

"Miss Wentworth… How is your young charge doing today?" He asked me on his first day here.

"Mister Mickealson, let's make one thing clear: I know what and who you are. I don't care why you're here and as long as Isabella is safe I don't care what you're doing here with her father!" I had replied, staying on my guards in front of this charming looking vampire.

"I mean this family no arm I can assure you, especially not to such a charming young girl!" He had replied.

"Good, stay away from Isabella and everything will be fine between us!" I had told him before turning around.

* * *

Later, as my best friend, who is also a witch, came to see me, I decided to tell her about the Hybrid.

"So he just agreed not to hurt her?" She asked me, talking about my little Bella who was supposed to be sleeping in the next room.

"Well, I don't know why we're both so surprised, the Originals are known for respecting their words. I've never heard of them hurting an innocent child…" I told her.

"It's weird to think of him of a nice person instead of the monster we all know he truly is!" She told me.

"True!" I said.

"Did he manage to break his curse yet?" she asked me while I served her a second cup of tea.

"No, not yet… who know when he'll be able to… So many things come into play… Also if he only believed in Love he could use the power of True love's kiss… That would be easier than the other solution…" I replied before I turned around to see my little Isabella rubbing her eyes:

"Klaus is a mon'ter?" She asked in her little child's voice.

I took her in my arms and changed the conversation, not answering her. I hoped she would forget this conversation and won't repeat it to anyone else…

* * *

The summer after that as I was walking in the local park with Isabella one afternoon, she ran to a tree covered area and by the time I got there too, a vampire was holding her in his arms and was ready to bite her.

I was so enraged at that moment that I didn't even stop to think about the amount of energy it would take, I used my powers to give him a headache and let him wither in pain on the cold dirty ground while Isabella ran behind me, tears running down her cheeks. Then I used my powers to move the tree leaves and had him under the sun rays. Using my powers so he couldn't run away, he was soon on fire and dead…

After that, I had to explain to Isabella what had happened and what the bad man was. She understood very well that she was safe and that she had to keep the secret…

She was such a bright young lady…

* * *

Klaus came back 2 years later to stay a while and he reminded me in one look that our previous agreement was still in place.

Around this time, my little girl was obsessed with the story of _Beauty and the Beast _and could read the book by herself, even if she took some time. She had convinced herself that Klaus was the prince of her book and it's only later that I learned that she had met him on her own in the library… Now that I think about it, he did looked quite shaken later at dinner... It seemed that my young Bella had touched the original vampire in a way nobody ever had before.

* * *

After that, Klaus visited Charlie every year around Bella's birthday and always brought her the best gifts ever. She liked him a lot and I did my best to hide my concern… I knew he would respect his word not to arm her and that was the most important to me…

After a while, he told the Swan's what he was and I was surprised to see that they were all okay with this… Of course I knew that Bella was already aware of that fact but seeing my masters being so okay about this surprised me, but I decided to let it go.

With each passing year, Renee ignored her daughter more… She obviously didn't want to have anything to do with her and it pained me because Bella grew into a very pretty, smart and charming young woman. Also I couldn't help my suspicions that Renee might also be jealous of her daughter's beauty...

Her father finally found out that she could read on her 15th birthday but I managed to prevent him from throwing a fit with a well placed curse on him that helped him forget about that fact.

* * *

When Isabella turned 16, her father decided to marry her and I got scared for her. I knew she wouldn't be happy with the men her father considered and when Klaus arrived, I even considered asking him to compel my master to change his mind.

However, things turned out differently and he managed to convince Charlie to let him marry Isabella… Why would he do that? I don't think that even he knew the reason behind his actions when he did it…

I remember the conversation I had with Bella as Klaus was greeting Charlie and the man was telling that awful 60 year old that he would consider him.

"Isn't there anything you can do Nanny?" She asked me.

"You know I will do my best to protect you Bella… I'm even considering asking Klaus for help on this…"

She smiled.

"I'm so happy that he's here! His gifts are always the best!"

"Because they are pricy?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course not… They are thoughtful… He knows me and shows it with his gifts!" She replied softly before picking a rose and smelling it.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you wearing the necklace he gave you three years ago!" I had told her, seeing him watching us from the window of Charlie's study.

When Charlie announced that Klaus would be marrying Bella during dinner that night, I was surprised but knew that he would take care of her… Somehow Klaus had a soft spot for my young charge and he would make sure that she's happy in her life.

Of course Renee wanted things done quickly and the wedding ceremony was organised simply and very fast. It didn't change the fact that my young Bella was the prettiest bride anyone had ever seen in the world…

Before the ceremony, I told Bella everything about being a wife and the act of making love. I knew she wanted to be the best wife possible and since her mother didn't care for her, I decided to do it and tell her what a mother should tell her daughter before her wedding night. I also used that opportunity to tell her everything I knew about Klaus' history, including Tatia and his mother…

Klaus had to leave quickly after the ceremony to tend to some business and so they left quickly, after Bella promised to write to me.

"You could always come with us you know…." Klaus told me.

I was surprised that he would make such an offer.

"Thank you but unfortunately I need to stay here… My mother is sick and I need to care for her!" I replied as I hugged Isabella goodbye.

"As you wish, I will keep her safe and happy, I promise you!" He told me.

"I know you will!" I said before the carriage left.

* * *

After a few month, I received some money from Klaus with a letter saying it was a bonus for taking good care of Bella for so long. I used to money to settle my family in a new place where my family would be safe from the whispers and the rumours.

Bella kept in touch and I got news from her every few month up until today… She never forgot to send me some news regularly…

I know she ended up falling in love with Klaus and she helped him break his curse… After that she was truly his wife and helped him reunite his family. I can't help but be proud of her… She completed the change a while ago and only feeds on criminals…

I think she changed the course of the world… I raised an angel who worked miracles on the worst vampire in the world…

Tonight, it's without any regrets that I'll go to sleep for the last time of my life.

* * *

_**I thought reading this story from Nanny's POV would be interesting... I'll work on Elijah's POV later on...**_

_**What did you think of this one?**_

_**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think!**_

_**Keep reading me and check out my other stories! You'll like A Mars In Mystic Falls!**_

_**Don't forget to REVIEW!**_

_**Lorelei Candice Black**_


	3. Elijah's POV

_**Lifting his curse**_

_Elijah's POV_

Elijah was confused.

Just like every year since he separated himself from his brother because they wanted to see different things and do different things, Elijah got read to visit him. Just like every time, the meeting would probably be short, they would see each other, talk, eat, drink and then they would go their separate ways again. However this time, he got a letter by urgent messenger asking him to come a few days later…

Well, hopefully nothing bad had happened.

When he arrived, he had been surprised to hear the servants calling a human woman "_Lady_"…

Did his brother move and forgot to write it in the note? Was he trying to trick him?

"Hello brother, please, come on in." Klaus had welcomed him with a big smile.

"Niklaus… Who is this young woman?" He had replied, watching the beautiful young woman walking down the stairs.

He had never seen her around and he couldn't help but feel that she was important. She was very beautiful and kindness just rolled off her. She was smiling nicely at him.

"Bella Love, come here, let me introduce you to my brother Elijah. Elijah, this is my wife Bella!" Klaus said proudly, placing his arm on Bella's shoulders and smiling toward his brother.

"When did you get married?" Elijah asked, kind of hurt that he hadn't been invited.

They all sat down and drank some tea while Klaus explained the situation to his brother. He told him everything from the first time they talked in the library to his last visit when he found out that she was going to get married.

Elijah was about to ask if Bella didn't mind being married to a vampire when a man walked over to Klaus, whispered "It's done" in his ear and left.

"Elijah, if you would please wait a minute, my bride's surprise is finally done and it's time for me to give it to her! We've been back from her father's for only a couple of days and the servants worked day and night on this…" Klaus said as Elijah nodded and they all stood.

"You didn't have to do anything Klaus… Saving me from these old men was enough!" Bella replied, blushing.

"Not at all, come." Klaus said, rushing her excitedly over to the library.

Elijah followed them and stood back as his brother, unrecognizable, put his hand over Bella's eyes and let her see only after he walked them to the center of the gigantic library. The room held what looked like several thousand books and a couple of very comfortable couches along with a double glass door that led to a rose garden.

Elijah had seen this room before when he came to visit his brother the previous years and it had changed a lot. The curtains had been opened and flowers had been brought in the wide room. Elijah could also see some paintings on the walls and beside the ones that represented his family, he could see one who looked new and represented a very beautiful Bella. Apparently, some books had also been added.

"Klaus it's beautiful and so perfect!" Bella said as she jumped into Klaus' arms with a wide smile on her face that showed how truly happy she was.

"It's all yours Love… Whatever you want to change, just call a servant and do it!" The hybrid replied, kissing her forehead softly.

"I think I'm going to explore this wonderful room while you catch up with your brother!" Bella said, nodding in Elijah's way and walking around the wide room.

As soon as Klaus was out of the room, Elijah said:

"I can't believe what I'm seeing… Are you really married and caring for this human?"

"She's special…"Klaus said thoughtfully as they walked toward the living room to drink some more tea.

"Does she know everything about us?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, I told her everything." Klaus replied.

"And she doesn't mind?"

"No, she doesn't… My Bella's extraordinary!" Klaus replied with a sincere smile.

"Do you love her?" Elijah asked before he left.

"More than she knows…"

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"Because this isn't about me brother, this is about her… I married her so she could have the life she wants and be free. I hated the idea of a free spirit like her chained to some old man who would have forbidden her to read or travel, just like her father!" Klaus replied, making his brother nod before he left.

.

A couple years had passed now and Elijah had received a letter from his brother, the letter that had him so confused:

Klaus was going to undagger the family as soon as he arrived at the castle. He also explained that after setting Bella free because he loved her she came back and with one kiss of true love, she broke his curse, without needing anyone to die…without needing any sacrifices…

Of course it could be a trap… Why would he do this now when Mickeal is still alive? Maybe Bella really did change him… After all, if she was able to give him the kiss of true love that broke spells and curses…

Shaking his head, Elijah decided to give his brother one more chance and to go to his castle and see what his brother was really going to do. He had a feeling that Klaus wouldn't dagger him with Bella around…

When he arrived, it was like a new life had been brought upon the castle. The whole place looked shinier, happier… What had happened?

"Mister Elijah, welcome. Your brother and Lady Bella are waiting for you in the dinning room. You're just in time for dinner!" One of the eldest servants said.

"What is going on here Helen?" He asked her as they walked.

"Lady Bella came back and broke our master's curse with true love. It really changed him… Knowing she loves him back… They are both glowing with love and happiness…" The old maid explained before she left him in front of the double door.

When he entered, Bella was sitting on Klaus's lap. They were kissing and giggling, obviously in their own happy bubble.

"I could come back later if I'm disturbing you…" Elijah said hesitantly in the doorway.

Bella smiled softly and stood, followed by Klaus:

"Not at all! It's nice to see you Elijah! Welcome! How are you doing?" Bella asked him.

"Hello brother, please, come in!" Klaus said.

"This is a surprise… I wasn't expecting this…" Elijah replied, not knowing what to say to them.

"I undaggered our siblings, they're in the next room. They should be waking up sometime after we're done with dinner." Klaus said as he pointed to the ready table.

"What is going on Niklaus?" Elijah asked as the maid gave them their food.

"I'm happy brother, and I decided to undagger the family so they could be happy too!" Klaus replied.

"Well Bella, I believe you have truly changed my brother!" Elijah exclaimed, seeing his sister in law blush softly.

The rest of dinner went by nicely with the three of them talking about divers' things until Elijah said:

"So Bella, are you planning on staying human or on changing?"

"Well, I'm planning on changing so I can be with Klaus forever but not just yet… I'm just 18 and he was turned when he was 23 so…" Bella said, letting the last word hang in the air.

"You want to wait until you reach the same age!" Elijah said, nodding.

"Or at least as close as I can get to it…" Bella smiled.

"But we agreed that if she got injured, I would change her!" Klaus added, gathering her in his arms so he could feed her desert.

Elijah was overwhelmed by the changes his brother went through and ate his desert in silence.

.

A maid had just warned them that the 3 vampires were starting to move and so Elijah followed Klaus and Bella to the next room.

"Are you sure you want to be there Bella?" Klaus asked his wife for the Fifth time.

"Yes, I told you, I want to be there for your family." Bella reassured him.

"Bella, they are going to be thirsty and probably angry… It could be dangerous!" Elijah added. He could hear a maid explaining quickly the situation to his awoken siblings.

"Well, Klaus will protect me, he always does. Plus, he got those horrible men from the local prison to feed them…" Bella said confidently.

"Prisoners?" Elijah asked his brother.

"Yes, ever since I married Bella I started feeding on prisoners only… I got several in the basement… 3 of them are now chained right next to our siblings, ready to be eaten." Klaus said as he opened the door to see Kol, Rebekah and Finn sitting in armchairs and drinking from the prisoners.

As soon as they entered, the 3 freshly undaggered vampires looked up and pushed the bodies away so they could stand and walk toward their 2 brothers and the human the maid told them was Klaus' bride.

"Well, it seems that we have a lot to talk about, don't we?" Klaus said, wanting the break the silence.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Bella, Klaus' wife!" Bella said as she bravely walked forward and shook their hands.

The 3 vampires looked confused but shook her hand and introduced themselves, not really sure what to think of this young woman.

.

A few hours later, Klaus and Bella went to bed after having directed their guests to their respective rooms so they could rest. They had caught up and Bella knew that her love's siblings would need the night to digest what they had been told and decide if they wanted to stay or not.

Elijah, for his part, was sitting in the bedroom that had been given to him, along with his 3 freshly awoken siblings.

"Do you really believe this sudden change brother?" Finn asked Elijah.

"Yes, I truly do… Bella awoke something in him and I believe that he means to change and do better!" he replied.

"She seems nice…" Rebekah noted.

"And pretty!" Kol winked.

"Kol, now is not the time to get yourself re-daggered by angering Klaus! Besides, you won't be able to get Bella, she loves Klaus too much!" Elijah said.

"Well, if she didn't she wouldn't have been able to break his curse with the kiss of true love!" Rebekah added smartly.

"True… Well, I say we give him a chance and see how things turn out!" Elijah decided.

"Me too, I think Bella could be a good friend!" Rebekah said.

"I think I'll do the same!" Kol said.

"So will I… But I won't stay here, I'll go look for Sage and come back later if I find her…" Finn said before he nodded and walked back to his bedroom.

"Do you have any idea where she might be?" Kol asked Elijah.

"No, I didn't really look to keep in touch with her…" Elijah replied.

When he was alone again in his bedroom, Elijah couldn't help but be a little jealous of his brother… He, too, wanted someone in his life who would love him as much as Klaus was loved by Bella. How did Klaus get so lucky to find his true love and have it so easy? What did he do to deserve it? Didn't he, too, deserve a little bit of love?

Sighting, Elijah decided to be patient, like he always did and be the bigger man… Maybe he would find love some day…

As he tried to go to sleep, his mind wondered back to the time when he was in love with Tatia… The woman he never completely forgot… The woman he never stopped loving...

The reason he wanted to help Klaus break his curse was because it would give him the opportunity to meet Tatia's doppelganger and see if he could find love in her... Now that the curse was broken, Klaus wouldn't look anymore... Elijah was now alone in his quest...

For a second he contemplated telling Bella about it... She was such a romantic soul that he was sure she would help him...

The fake scrolls were still around and people would be looking for the doppelganger anyway... All he needed was to be patient, if his mother was truthful, then he would get his opportunity...

He too, had a curse to break, the curse of loneliness... Maybe the doppelganger's kiss would break it... She would love him, he would love her and change her... They would be happy ever after...

Shaking his head, Elijah turned around in his bed, scolding himself. Loneliness and living an eternity without being loved seemed to be his curse... A punishment for falling in love with his brother's girl all this time ago... If Klaus broke his curse with true love's kiss, what would stop him from doing so too?

That night, Elijah fell asleep with hope burning in his heart. Klaus found love and broke his curse, which was a real one... He could probably find someone to break his non magical one...

* * *

**What did you think of this people?**

**I'm leaving this story under the "_Complete_" label because it can be considered over after each chapter...**

**I've been thinking about doing another chapter with someone else's POV... Can you guess who it's going to be?**

**Please don't forget to REVIEW! It inspire me do write more!**

**Do you want to read more of this story or not? Tell me in a review please!**

**Thanks for reading me everyone! I love all of you who have reviewed, followed or favorited!**

**Keep on reading and share with your friends!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	4. Katerina's POV

**Lifting his curse**

_Katherine's POV_

Katherine had just been thrown out of Bulgaria and exiled to England by her family…

Leaving everything and everyone behind had been hard for her and adapting to this new country was even harder than anything else she had ever known… It truly was the biggest challenge of her life...

She could take the shame of having a child out of wedlock but could she adapt to a strange new country? Did they really have to exile her so far away from home? And if they were going to exile her anyway, couldn't they let her have her baby?

Thinking about her daughter made her sad and as she brought her hands on her now flat stomach, she swore she could still remember how it felt to have her precious baby move and kick in her belly… Maybe she would be able to find her again one day…

If only her father would have been able to tell her where she was sent…

But he didn't, he simple yelled at her some more, telling her how much of a shame she was to the family and left the room… Even her mother couldn't say anything… Her mother had never been a strong woman and she listened to anything her husband said... Even if it broke her daughter's heart and destroyed her...

Katerina learned the new language pretty quickly too (she didn't really have a choice) and did what she had to do to survive. Her foreign accent was barely noticeable when she spoke and she was pretty proud of it.

She met people quickly enough and if at first the people she met were pretty low on the social ladder, she soon started to meet people who knew more important people…

To make a long story short, she had managed to get invited to the mansion of Lord Niklaus and his wife, Lady Bella. They were having a party for their wedding anniversary or something and she managed to be brought along by some young man name Trevor who was already in love with her and worked for them.

"You look very pretty tonight Miss Katerina." Trevor said when he picked her up that night.

"Thank you. Am I dressed appropriately for this party?" She asked. She truly wanted to fit in.

"Of course you are, Lord Niklaus and his family will be very happy to meet you!" Trevor said, not saying that she was the doppelganger everyone looked for to break the sun and the moon curse.

.

Elijah was with his siblings in the ball room, waiting on Niklaus and Bella to enter the room so they could have their own private celebration before the people came in.

"Ah, here you are! You're late brother!" Kol told Niklaus as soon as they came in the room.

"Sorry but we had our own celebration to tend to!" Klaus replied cheerfully while his wife blushed slightly.

"And the witches wanted to talk to us!" Bella added.

"What did those trouble makers want now?" Rebekah asked.

"Be nice Bekah!" Finn said with a soft smile.

"They just wanted to warn us that they feel change coming… Apparently it's in the air… Someone that more than one of you has been waiting on for the past centuries is coming." Bella explained what the witches had told her.

"What does that even mean?" Sage asked confusedly.

"Who knows… Personally I'm not waiting for anyone anymore… I have everything I could have ever asked for!" Klaus said as he kissed his wife's neck softly and lovingly, making her moan.

"We'll just have to wait and see then… Let's start with this celebration before the guests arrive." Elijah decided as he handed his sweet and loving sister in low the necklace he had found for her.

.

When Trevor stopped his carriage in front of the house, Katerina was surprised by the size and the enchanting beauty of the place.

"It's so beautiful! It looks like the kind of place out of a fairy tale book…" She declared as they walked up to the gate.

"Isn't it? Lord Niklaus had it entirely renovated and redecorated for his wife! I've never seen too people loving each other more than they do!" He said as he guided her inside, eager to please the originals and happy to see the smile on her face.

"Everything is just so pretty… It's almost…enchanting… I feel like there is magic all around me because of the beauty of the place…" Katerina said.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Trevor told her as he guided her to the ballroom, full of fancy looking people talking, dancing, drinking and eating.

"Come, I'll introduce you to Lord Elijah, I see him right next to the drinks." Trevor said as he gently pulled her behind him.

He liked the girl but he also had seen the scrolls and he knew she would be worth a big reward… Maybe even two daylight rings for him and Rosemary…

"Lord Elijah, allow me to introduce Katerina to you! She's new in town!" Trevor said.

.

Elijah was getting bored already… People had just started to arrive and he knew he had to stay and play human…

He watched Bella and Klaus moving around, greeting people, being happy… He could also see Sage and Finn dancing… They were happy also…

Even Kol and Rebekah found a way to be happy in their loneliness… Pretending to be human amused them... Why couldn't he then?

"Lord Elijah, allow me to introduce Katerina to you! She's new in town!"

Elijah turned around to see Trevor, a powerless vampire that was working for Niklaus in hope of getting a daylight ring some day, standing next to the most beautiful woman Elijah had ever seen… He knew it couldn't possibly be Tatia because he saw her dead body over 500 years ago and watched it for several hours, hoping to see her magically rise back to life…

"It's a pleasure to meet you my Lord." The beauty said in a voice that used to belong to his beloved Tatia as she curtsied…

The long promised Doppelganger was standing in front of him and his brother had no need for her… Could she be here for him then? Was this nature's way of ending his loneliness? Should he guard his heart or go for it?

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Katerina… Allow me to be your escort for the night?" Elijah asked her before he turned to Trevor and asked "You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not My Lord!" Trevor replied before he went in search of Rosemary, leaving Elijah with the young Petrova girl.

"Where are you from then Katerina?" Elijah asked her.

"Bulgaria, My Lord."

"You're a long way from home…" He asked as he handed her a glass of the finest wine they had.

Since he really wanted the truth, he compelled her to answer the truth. He couldn't really trust her on her word yet… Compulsion was very handy in occasions like this. He never liked using it but he felt it was his only option to get the truth out of the people he couldn't trust yet.

"Yes… I got in trouble at home…had a child out of wedlock and brought shame on my father…my whole family... My father exiled me here…" She replied, in a shameful tone.

"Well, it's just my luck then isn't it?" Elijah replied nicely before they ran into Bella and Niklaus and he introduced them.

Elijah was a very smart man and it didn't take a scientist to realise that Katerina wished she had her baby with her… Maybe he would see if he could help her get her daughter back… If she behaved better than her ancestor… So far they had too much in common for his comfort.

.

Lord Elijah was the best looking man Katerina had ever seen and she was caught in her conversation with him when he introduced her to his brother…

His very handsome and very married brother…

She decided that now wasn't the time to be jealous of Lady Bella for being married to such an handsome and rich man and that she should keep her affections for Elijah only… Maybe she would finally get her happily ever after too…

They talked with the couple for a few minutes and Katerina felt that there was another conversation taking place between the two brothers… One that they were hiding and that she didn't understand.

"Where are you staying Katerina?" Lady Bella asked her gently.

"At a Boarding house on the other side of town my Lady."

"No, no, no… We can't have that! We can find you a room here for the duration of your stay can't we Love?" She asked her husband with a soft smile.

"Of course we can… I'm sure Elijah will be delighted to see to it!" Lord Niklaus replied as Elijah smiled even brighter.

He was happy that his family agreed to help him with, maybe, finding his love.

"Of course brother!"

Katerina was pleased… It looked like she just made some friends in the high society!

"Lady Bella is very pretty… She also seems very nice…" Katerina told Elijah as he walked her through the corridors to take her to her new room.

"She is… She changed my brother for the best… He used to be so different…He used to be cold and not to care about anyone else but himself… Then he met her and… It seems surreal still to me…" Elijah said.

"It's true love then." Katerina said.

"Maybe… I don't know if I really believe in it."

"I do… The world would be too cruel if true love didn't exist." She explained.

"Maybe…"

"Don't you love?"

"I used to… But she played me and died…"

"You don't want to be hurt again so you guard your heart…" She said.

"Maybe I do…"

"You should open your heart and give love a chance my Lord… Look at your brother and Lady Bella… Don't you want that?"

"Do you?"

"Yes… I would love to have something like that… I think I would give up anything to have a shot at true love…"

"Here we are!" Elijah said as they stopped in front of a door and opened it to show her a very pretty room.

He was happy for the change of subject, it was getting too intense for his liking.

"My bedroom is two doors down, with my name on it. I think you'll have the necessities here for tonight… We'll go and get the rest of your things tomorrow. You can use that bell if you need something, a maid will come right away." He explained.

"Thank you My Lord."

"You can call me Elijah…And I'm only a call away shall you need anything." He added.

"Thank you Elijah."

"Now, shall we get back to the party?" He asked her with a smile that made her heart swell.

"Sure…"

.

The rest of the night was pretty nice.

He asked her questions about her home and her life and he would tell her about what he had seen. She didn't know why she couldn't help but tell him the truth but she didn't mind… She could feel herself falling in love as the night passed and she didn't want to leave this place, or this man, ever again.

Throughout the night, Elijah introduced Katerina to the rest of his family and explained to them that she would stay with them.

Sage and Finn had seemed indifferent to it. Neither overly pleased like Bella had been or displeased. A normal reaction. They obviously wanted Elijah to be happy but they didn't care much if it happened now or later. Nor did they care about her being a Petrova doppelganger.

Kol started to flirt with her but after a moment Elijah must have sent him some sort of signal that made him stop. He reminded Katerina of her big brother who was to get married soon… It made her sad for a while but she got over it. Now wasn't the time to get worried.

Rebekah, the only sister Elijah had, acted almost hostile. She definitely didn't like Katerina the first time they were introduced.

"What was that? Did I say something wrong?" Katerina asked Elijah after Rebekah had left them.

"No, don't worry about it… Rebekah is just worried for me."

"Why? What did I do?" Katerina was worried, she wanted to stay close to Elijah to see if they could have something more and she didn't want a member of his family hating her.

"You look a lot like the girl whom I told you about…" He said.

"The one who played you and broke your heart before dying?" Katerina asked. He had spoken of only one girl to her that would make sense but she wanted to check her facts.

"Yes…"

"Oh… Well, I'm not like that… Why would she act this way without even knowing me?"

"It's a long story Miss Katerina… One I can't tell you tonight." He replied, trying to bring humor back in the conversation.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Rebekah getting a scolding from Klaus about her behavior…

"Do you promise to tell me tomorrow then?" She asked with a flirty smile on her face.

The same smile that used to get her everything she wanted back home.

"You have my word sweet Katerina. Shall we dance now?"

"With pleasure!" She replied.

They spent the rest of the night dancing, and talking and having fun. They could both feel something changing in their lives and were very happy about it.

.

When the party died down, Elijah gently walked Katerina back to her bedroom, reminding her that he was just down the hall should she need anything. He also made sure she knew that she could call for a maid if she needed anything.

"A maid brought something for you to wear tonight and tomorrow before we go and get your things." He told her.

"Thank you again…"

"Good night Katerina." He said, turning around before he was too tempted to do something he might come to regret later.

"Good night My Lord." She replied as she watched him enter his own bedroom.

She closed her door and sat on her new bed.

She had hoped he would have kissed her…

Why did she think about this? She just met him… She needed to act properly here… She couldn't afford to be exiled once more…

.

The next morning, when she woke up, it took Katerina a few minutes to remember where she was but it brought her joy to know it hadn't all been a dream. She really did enter in some sort of fairy tale… She just hoped it would be her happy ending with Elijah…

She couldn't believe that she was already in love with the man when she only just met him the night before.

She quickly got ready for the day and was just finished when someone knocked at her door. It was Elijah and he wanted to escort her down to breakfast…

After they ate together, he went with her in town to get the rest of her things and in true gentleman fashion, he even paid what she owed the Boarding house owner.

.

"Elijah is happy… I think she's the one for him!" Bella told Klaus after Elijah and Katerina had left that morning.

"You're such a romantic Love!" Klaus replied.

They were both walking in the garden, under the sun, enjoying their life as it was.

"Don't you think she could be right for him at all?" She stopped her walk to ask him.

"Maybe she is… But she's the doppelganger… Tatia's double… We just have to wait and hope she won't be fooling around with someone else while flirting with Elijah." Klaus replied.

"Didn't you scold Rebekah last night for the same kind of thoughts?" Bella asked him.

"I scolded her for acting on them, there is a difference here!" He joked before he kissed her.

"I love you." She sighted.

"I love you too!" He replied, sighting at the joy he felt every time he had his wife in his arms.

"Please give her a chance… For me?" She asked him.

"You know I can't refuse you anything Love!" He replied before he kissed her again, intending on showing her exactly how much he loved her.

.

"You don't have much with you…" Elijah noticed as they were on their way back to the castle.

"I knew I would have a long way to go and thought it would be best to travel light…also my father didn't let me take anymore than one bag... The rest are things I managed to acquire here." she explained.

"If you had a chance, would you have taken your child with you?" He asked her curiously.

He decided against the use of compulsion this time.

"Of course I would have… It broke my heart to leave her behind… They didn't even let me hold her after she was born…" She truly looked sad.

"I'm sorry… My family and I have a lot of power… We know people who could find her for you if you wish…" he said.

"You would do this for me?" She was pleased but surprised.

"Of course I would. I'm offering aren't I?"

"I… that's… That would be very wonderful but… I'm afraid I don't have what it takes to care for a child… I don't have much money, or even a place to live…" She replied sadly.

"We could help you with that…" He suggested.

"What do you mean by that?"

"We could find you a place to live on our property… We… I could help you." He said with a little bit of nervousness in his voice.

"Why would you do this for me?" She asked.

"Remember what I told you about the other girl I loved? The one I lost?" She nodded. "Well, you're her exact living talking double… We call that a doppelganger… The reason why is a story for another time but I want to help you so you don't turn out like her…" He tried to explain without giving out too much.

"How did she turn exactly?"

"Well, like you Tatia had a child out of wedlock, but she didn't care much for it since she was still the most popular girl in the village… I was in love with her and I thought she loved me too… It turned out that she was also spending time with my brother Niklaus."

"When you say 'spending time' you mean…"

"I mean that she was playing us both… Thinking she could have us both… It turned us against each other for a long time… Later we found out that we weren't the only one she was using… Her son was taken cared of by her parents… She never even spent a minute with him… I don't went you to turn out like her." He explained.

"You still love her…" she said.

"I think I'll always love her in a way… But I'm not in love with her anymore… She did too much to break my heart." He didn't know why he was speaking so truthfully with her but he liked this honesty.

"Would this prevent you from feeling anything for me?" she asked shyly, looking down.

"I don't know… I don't think so…"

"Is Tatia the reason you're nice to me? Is what you feel for me, whatever it is, really left over of your feelings for her?" She asked again. He could see her blush and looking down.

"I don't know… Maybe… But then again, you're different from her… You may look like her but you have your own soul…"

"Before you lock your heart away… Could you give us a chance?" she asked him softly.

"I think maybe this is something I can do!" He replied with a small smile just in time for the carriage to stop in front of the house.

"Thank you again for everything you're doing for me Elijah… You're very kind!" She told him as he helped her putting her things in her new room.

"Is everything to your liking Katerina?" Bella asked her after Elijah left the room.

"Yes, thank you. Your family is being very kind with me." She replied.

"Don't worry about it, it makes us happy to see Elijah happy." Bella replied.

"Elijah told me he knew people that could find my daughter and that he would help me care for her… Do you think he was serious?" Katerina asked Bella after a few minutes of small talk.

"I think Elijah is nothing but serious! If he told you he would help you, he meant it. I can tell you that as we speak he is talking with Finn, Sage and Klaus about finding your daughter." Bella replied.

"Will they help?"

"Of course… Finn and Sage were about to leave the country and travel for a bit… Bulgaria was supposed to be last stop on there list… He's asking them to go there first and come back with your daughter before leaving again."

"Will they be able to find her? How will they do it?"

"They will go to your father and ask him… They can be very persuasive." Bella smiled.

"Will they agree to do it?"

"Yes, I know they will." Bella reassured her before inviting Katerina to join her in the garden for a walk.

.

Elijah was happy when Finn and Sage agreed to look for Katerina's baby. They knew what town she was from and would start their researches there.

"What of he killed the baby?" Sage asked.

"Then you kill him." Klaus suggested.

"No… You just tell me and I'll let Katerina decide." Elijah said.

"Are you going to tell her about us and why she exists?" Klaus asked him as Sage and Finn left.

"Yes, I think it's best if we tell her as soon as possible… Better than if she hears it from someone else and runs away…"

"She would die for sure!" Klaus added.

"Yeah, all thanks to your scrolls!" Elijah said.

"Yeah well, I got a few of them back but some of them have traveled a long way… It's hard to locate them all!" Klaus replied as they both watched Bella and Katerina walking in the garden. They were soon joined by Rebekah who had apparently decided to play nice.

.

The next few weeks went by without any problems.

Elijah told Katerina about whom and what they were and why the Doppelganger was created. She got scared at that moment but he assured her that it wasn't necessary anymore, that Klaus had found another way of breaking his curse.

After that, Katerina shared her day between Elijah and Bella and Rebekah. She was growing closer to the Original family and she couldn't imagine her life without them anymore.

Elijah knew he couldn't hide his feelings for Katerina anymore… She was everything he had wished Tatia to be and he could see a future with her. He actually had bought a house on the other side of the country and was having it renovated.

As soon as Sage and Finn came back with Katerina's daughter, he would ask her to marry him and the three of them would move there and be happy…

.

"This is very nice Elijah… Eating under the night sky and the stars… Very…romantic…" Katerina said as they sat at the table he had the maid prepare.

"Katerina… Sage and Finn should be back in a couple of days with your daughter and… I just wanted you to know that I love you… I would like to marry you and the three of us to move in the house I've just finished renovating… You need to know that even if you don't marry me, this house will be yours to do as you wish…" He said right before desert.

"Elijah…I… I don't know what to say… You've done so much for me already…and…I…Of course I love you too! I would be honored to marry you and to go anywhere you want to go…" She replied, tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Really?" He asked as he kneeled next to her, her left hand in his and ready to put the ring on her finger.

"Would you keep me human or would you change me?" She asked out of the blue.

"I would let you chose Katerina… Whatever you want, you will have!" He replied.

"Then yes, I'm sure I will marry you!" She said, jumping in her arms and finding the beautiful ring on her fingers before she could see him slip it there.

.

The next couple of days went by fast and happily for the new couple and their family.

"Are you sure they found her?" Katerina asked Bella as they waited impatiently for Sage and Finn to come back.

"Yes, they send a messenger ahead with the news… They're definitely bringing her back. Don't worry!" Bella replied.

"I'm just so happy…and nervous…"

"Really? We couldn't tell!" Rebekah joked.

Rebekah had softened to the doppelganger and was acting nice towards her future new sister. If Elijah could love her, she couldn't be that bad right?

Kol came in running:

"They're coming!" he yelled before they all rushed out the door to welcome the new baby…well toddler.

They watched as Finn got out of the carriage first and as Sage handed him a baby that was a little over a year old…

"Katerina… They named her Anna… But you can always change it…She's too young to remember it…" Finn said as he handed the crying human the daughter she had been waiting for while Elijah wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Anna is a beautiful name… Anna Katerina Mickealson… Perfect isn't it?" She asked her new family.

"Yes, it's beautiful!" They replied.

"So, are you ready to be a father Elijah?" Katerina asked him.

"Of course Love… Now let's get her inside and feed her… I'm sure it has been a long day for everyone." Elijah replied.

"We'll leave again after your wedding… We want to go to France!" Finn announced as they all sat around and talked while Katerina and Elijah got to know their new daughter.

As he watched Rebekah helping Katerina with Anna, Elijah knew that from now on, things would be fine for him and his family… He had found love and had now a child… It was all he needed to complete his life… He was happy now and he knew he would never be lonely ever again.

In a way, he had broken his curse too.

Klaus and Bella stood in each other's arms at the end of the table and were happy to see that Elijah had finally gotten his happily ever after... He had deserved it and he now had everything he ever wished for.

* * *

**So, that's the last of it... What do you think?**

**Liked it? Hated it?**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
